A New Dawn
by appa-appa-momo
Summary: "When Ursa was banished from the Fire Nation; from her home. She had no choice but to take her children with her, they would both change the world: Azula and her unborn son. But will it be for better or for worse?" Rated T for violence, dark themes and character deaths. Might changed M in later chapters.


**Okay, like I said on my profile, this story is back. Please enjoy Chapter One. I'm sorry this took so long. I think I'm suffering from writer's block. I'm not really sure…**

**Oh… and this has been looked over a million times, it's a lot better than it was when it was written.**

"When Ursa was banished from the Fire Nation; from her home. She had no choice but to take her children with her, they would both change the world... Azula and her unborn son. But will it be for better or for worse?"

Rated T for violence, dark themes and character deaths. Might be rated M in later chapters.

**A New Dawn**

**Chapter One: Banishment **

* * *

My unborn son, he had no say or choice, he had neither home nor Nation. He was an exile before he was even born. An exile because of me. Because of what I did to save my family from an evil and selfish man. I had ran from my home and what was left of my family. He had got what he wanted he had become the Fire Lord. He had killed his first-born son, he was going turn his Nation into more of a monstrous, cruel and heartless Nation than his great-grandfather had stared and left, and he would finish it. He would end this war, but he would have it his way, he had got want he wanted. He had got to kill our son; he had exiled me just after he had killed our son.

I had run into the gardens to get to the main street of the Capital, that's when I had heard the little voice that belonged to my daughter Azula. She was just standing there looking at me; I couldn't leave her here with him.

'Momma' Her soft voice sounded so hurt. I wasn't going to leave her here.

I didn't even think I just grabbed her hand and ran. I wasn't go to let my husband turn her into the monster he was. He would turn his general's and his people into the same. It would take time but he would accomplish it. He would twist their minds. He would make sure that the Fire Nation won the war, no matter how many soldiers and innocent people he had to kill to get to his own way. But I would make sure he didn't do that to our children, the children I had left with anyway.

_Oh, Zuko I'm so sorry, my son. _

I had tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, I had to be strong, strong for my daughter. She looked up at me with a questioned look in her eyes.

'Momma where are we going?' She asked. 'Where's Zuko, where's my big brother?' I could hear the panic in her voice. She started to cry. I bend down to her height and whispered.

'Love, listen to me. We have to leave okay? Daddy's begin a bad man, and you and I can't stay there. Not with him.' I paused…'and Zuko isn't here anymore, he's up there in the sky...' I pointed to the sky. 'Up there with Agni, she's looking after him now, and he's looking after us. Do you understand now sweetie?' She nodded slowly. I knew she didn't understand, she was a three-year old girl for goodness sake.

'Come on now.' I told her, she took my hand and we ran as fast as we could down to the docks. Ozai had given me a day to get out of the Fire Nation, not much time, but long enough for me. He didn't know I had Azula, and to my shock he didn't care. Azula had been his favorite child for years. He didn't send anyone after us though. He just didn't care anymore. The power had finally gone to his head. He may have cared a few months ago, but now... I felt my son kick me; I smiled, no matter what happened I would make sure my children where safe. We ran to the port to find Iroh, he had promised to take me away from this land, away from that monster. The monster who had killed my son.

"Uncle!' I heard Azula shout excitedly, she ran towards him.

'Azula wait!' I shouted after her. But she was already in his arms before I reached her, my panic faded and I suddenly smiled. I reached him and gave him a quick hug. 'Iroh! It's so good to see you.'

'You as well, my dear, I heard what happened to Zuko. That poor child, he was a good boy.'

'I know.' I sighed sadly, I didn't want to cry right now, however, the thought of my son burning… I just looked at the floor, ashamed, so damn ashamed.

'My dear it's not your fault...'

'I think your find it is.' I refused to look into his eyes.

'No, it's mine, if I had just come home sooner...'

'No!' I shouted… 'no' my voice softened as I said the same word again. 'This is not your fault, nor is it mine. It's Ozia's...' He nodded.

'Where I am I taking you then?' He asked.

'I don't know. I don't know where we can go...'

'We did find somewhere...'

'I want my children to be safe Iroh…' He knew this.

'I know, my dear.' He sighed...

'Uncle why are we leaving?' Azula asked a little sorrow entered her little voice.

'Don't worry my dear niece. Your mother is on it.' I laughed a little at his tone of voice. Azula giggled.

'…Where to father?'

* * *

**Iroh son is NOT dead yet. Zuko was killed or was he? I don't know, yet tell me what you think... Please review. :)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! :)**

**Thanks.**

**appa-appa-momo**


End file.
